


all of me (us) loves all of you

by tiniestawoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiamory May 2020, Pegging, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: The whole pack is dating each other, and it's working out just fine.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Cora Hale/Allison Argent - Relationship, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	1. Face-Sitting in the Boys Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a self-indulgent, gratuitous fic. For Multiamory May, I'm going to aim for ~500 words a day in this universe where I wholeheartedly believe the entire pack is in some form of a relationship with one another. I'll expand more on specific sexualities/pairings and where the pack won't cross lines (i.e. I'm not going to have any incestuous pairings involved in the same sex acts) 
> 
> Not sure exactly how this is going to go. We'll see as we go along!! Tags and pairings to be added as they get written in explicitly. (pun intended).
> 
> OH and it's tagged underage for safety. The characters are all 17/18 with the exception of Derek, who I'm headcanoning as around 22 for this fic.

One of Stiles’ true pleasures in life was resting leisurely on his back while Lydia Martin knelt, blocked the rest of the world with her skirt, and he licked at her pussy and sucked her clit until she came, gushing, over his face, burying her face into the crook of her own elbow to keep from crying out. The fact that this was, in fact, not the first time this had happened in the locker room at the school should have felt worse than it did, but at the moment, as she shuddered above him from the aftershocks of the orgasm he’d just had the privilege of providing her, he didn’t really care. 

The fact that, for the last two classes of the day, which they shared with Erica, Isaac, Jackson, or Scott, the werewolves would be driven mad by Lydia’s warm, satisfied scent, and the residual scent of her pleasure on Stiles’ face was only bonus. Inevitably, whoever got to him first between sixth period and seventh would drag him into a corner for a vigorous makeout session where they made a futile attempt to chase the long-faded taste of her in his mouth. The last time they’d done this, two weeks ago, it had been Erica. 

“My bet’s Jackson.” Lydia said, standing up on shaky legs. She grinned at Stiles, holding out a hand to help him to his feet before leaning in to take the first kiss, as she always did. “He’s on edge.” 

“It’s a full moon.” Stiles said, shrugging, “They’re all on edge. Jackson just hides it the worst.” Stiles tugged Lydia close for another languid kiss, the latent taste of strawberry lip balm a bonus to whichever of their werewolf lovers won the make out sprint today. 

“Who’s hosting the sleepover that definitely isn’t happening at Derek’s apartment tonight?” Lydia asked, tugging herself out of Stiles’ grasp and turning towards the mirror, reapplying the chapstick and tucking a stray hair into place.

“Scott told his mom he’d be with me. Everyone else is supposed to say they’re at Scott’s. Allison told her dad the truth because nobody can lie to that man.” Stiles stepped up close, pressing another kiss to Lydia’s temple, whispering close to her ear, “Maybe tonight, while the werewolves run around, we’ll time how long it takes me to get you to two orgasms.”

Lydia shuddered, but her look in the mirror was positively filthy.

If they were betting for money, Lydia would have lost the bet. They ran into Malia and Kira just outside the locker room, Malia’s eyes flashed blue, and she’d pressed Stiles back into the locker room for “her own turn” which made him late to sixth period. That really only worked out in Isaac’s favor, however, when the werewolf did manage to drag Stiles into the boys bathroom between periods, and he got to taste both Malia and Lydia on Stiles’ lips.


	2. Polypack Origins: "Por Que No Los Dos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this giant network of love, sex, and affection come to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Multiam May. I had a lot of fun working through the nuances of this. I'm sorry if your favorite ship got excluded here, that doesn't necessarily mean it won't eventually get included at some point; I'm mostly laying out the amorous relationships here!

Like most things in Beacon Hills, it all started with Scott, was encouraged by Stiles, and accepted by the rest after much deliberation.

Scott, who was currently, and happily dating Kira, let slip to Stiles that he was having trouble deciding if he wanted to keep dating Kira, or possibly try and get back together with Allison. Stiles’ response would, of course, become legendary. 

“Por que no los dos?” 

And thus began the Beacon Hills pack’s foray into a series of monoamorous polysexual, polyamorous monosexual, polyamorous polysexual, and monoamorous monosexual, and definitely none of the above relationships. 

There were a few hard-and-fast relationships that the pack respected. Boyd was demisexual, and his relationship with Erica was the only thing he was interested in. He was happy to participate in group activities as long as clothes stayed on, and he never asked Erica for exclusivity. Erica was dedicated to her relationship with Boyd and more than happy to sleep with just about anyone else in the pack, but was romantically only involved with Boyd and Stiles. Derek, being an alpha werewolf, was wary of abusing his power, and as such, limited his sexual interactions to only those who weren’t his betas; Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Kira, and his wolf had made the decision that they were romantically dating Stiles, somewhat out of Derek’s control. 

Over time, Derek had become more willing to test the waters of sleeping with some of the wolves, but only with one of the humans present as a sort of chaperone to ensure that the involved beta was acting of their own accord and not just responding to alpha orders. Derek had made that very clear when everything had started; consent was key, and anyone found to do anything someone else didn’t want would be out; of the relationship, and possibly the town, depending on the infraction.

Stiles and Lydia were each, in addition to dating each other, dating three other people. Stiles was, of course, dating Derek, Lydia, Malia and Erica, and Lydia was dating Stiles, Jackson, Allison, and Cora. Scott was dating Kira and Allison, Kira was dating Scott and Malia, and Allison was dating Scott, Lydia and Isaac. Isaac was dating Allison and Cora. 

The first and only time they tried to explain this to one of their parents had required a [murder board and several colors of string.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/59f92ad58370dbaf2bda4a2a69a45c05/1b51b808aeb5ed03-87/s1280x1920/c05aec46253742539a86ea49a8647f05171974e4.png) (“Stiles, I’ve changed my mind, please don’t draw in the sexual relationships, I really do not want to know who my daughter is sleeping with.” “But they’re important!” “Stiles, he’s already confused, don’t traumatize him further.”)

But, it worked for them. Tensions that used to run high eased off in the face of such an overwhelming cushion of affection, and everyone (even Derek, who was teased endlessly for it) found that after fighting for their lives to no end, and never knowing when they might one day lose one of the people they loved so dearly, who was dating who didn’t matter nearly as much as the fact that everyone was happy.

And that’s not to say jealousy didn’t happen; people were human, feelings got hurt. Another of Derek’s hard-and-fast rules was that if they were going to do something like this, everyone had to pick someone, anyone in the pack that would be their confidant, that they could discuss anything with, and that when feelings got hurt, they could go to their person for help deciding how to proceed. 

And so, it wasn’t perfect, but for them, it worked.


	3. the huntress and the wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Isaac from two of his favorite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to get something written today, but I suspect this is a part 1 of 2 for this threesome!

<< Borrowing your apartment. If you don’t want to see me naked, go somewhere else. >>

Cora fired off the text just as she opened the door for Isaac, smirking up at him, “I just kicked my brother out.” 

Isaac laughed, “Can you kick your brother out of his own apartment?” He kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket on the wall of nails they’d put up once so many people had started visiting Derek’s loft. “I certainly couldn’t when I lived here.” 

“Sister privileges or something.” Cora wrapped her arms around Isaac’s neck, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist, Isaac catching the weight easily. “Let’s stop talking about my brother.”

“Well you know—”

“Don’t you dare.” Cora said, gripping Isaac’s hair, “The next words out of your mouth had better not be about my brother in bed I’m not interested.” 

Isaac chuckled but brought their lips together, walking towards the couch, dropping Cora back onto it. As soon as they’d brought their lips back together, they both heard the telltale sound of the elevator clanking. Isaac groaned and dropped his head to Cora’s shoulder, the youngest Hale chuckling quietly to herself as she scratched a hand through Isaac’s soft brown curls.

Isaac pulled back, quirking an eyebrow, “Why don’t you seem upset?”

Cora feigned innocence and glanced dramatically to the side. “I might have arranged something.” She said with a wink.

“Arranged something?” 

The door grated as it opened, intentionally left unlocked, revealing Allison in the doorway. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, and her face spread into the Disney princess smile as her eyes picked out Isaac in the loft. “Last chance to back out, Hale.” She called, stripping out of her scarf and jacket. 

“Not a chance, Argent.” 

“Wait.” Isaac stood up, standing between the couch where Cora was still lounging and the door where Allison was unlacing her boots. “You two hate each other.”

“Hate is such a strong word.” Cora said, rolling up to a seat. “She’s your girlfriend too.” 

“And really, I mean, between the two Hale siblings, she’s much less of a grump.” 

Isaac narrowed his eyes, “You slept with – mmpf”

“Ah. No.” Cora had wrapped a hand over Isaac’s mouth. “My brother’s name is banned.” She released his mouth. “Do you want to do this or not, babe?” 

Isaac dragged in a breath, studying the confident line in Cora’s shoulders, the blooming scent of arousal from Allison. “If you two are sure.” He said, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Cora rolled her eyes, and held out a hand to Allison, who grinned at her and stepped towards her, taking the hand. The wolf tugged, pulling Allison close and reaching up to slice through her ponytail holder. She ran her hand into Allison’s hair and quirked an eyebrow. Allison leaned in, bringing her lips against Cora’s. 

The kiss itself was a battle for dominance between the hunter matriarch and the long lost wolf, Cora’s hands buried in Allison’s curls, Allison’s arms wrapped around Cora’s shoulders, head tipped town to bring their mouths together. Allison had a height advantage, but Cora had all the strength and instincts that came with being a wolf.

And Isaac? Isaac had a boner.


	4. the huntress and the wolves pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison/Cora/Isaac continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from day 2! This is a day late, sorry!!

It took a few seconds for Isaac’s brain to retrieve any of the blood that had just gone to his dick and actually act. As soon as it did, he slid behind Cora, pushing her long, loose hair to the side to press a line of kisses up her neck. Being that close to her neck pulled a growl out of her, and she broke from the kiss with Allison breathlessly to turn and take Isaac’s lips in a much fiercer kiss, and Isaac could feel the hint of fang. 

Cora and Allison couldn’t have been more different, and their attitudes towards sex revealed this starkly for Isaac as he watched both of them. For Cora, it was about strength and power; she spun around to kiss Isaac more fiercely, pressing him back towards the couch with a burst of werewolf strength. Allison, however, was far from the quiet, shy girl she’d once been. Sex was a carefully choreographed hunt for her, watching, waiting to see where she could do the most with the least effort.

So, when Cora pushing Isaac back onto the couch offset Cora’s balance, Allison stepped forward, wrapped one arm around Cora’s shoulders, pulling the werewolf back, flush against her, the other hand running smoothly over the curve of her breast, across her (ticklish, Isaac knew from experience) stomach, and down to run just along the waistband of the athletic leggings she wore. “What do you think, Cora?” Allison whispered, close to Cora’s ear, “Should we let him watch from there? He looks comfortable enough.” 

Cora smirked, flicking her eyes up towards Allison’s face. “What did you have in mind?” 

\--

After they took their sweet time getting each other’s clothes off – clearly an Allison calculation, not something Cora would ever have the patience for on her own – Isaac was treated to the sight of Allison with Cora pressed into the floor beneath her, both of the werewolf’s hands held in one of her own above her head, mouthing along her neck, the other hand between Cora’s legs. Isaac groaned, and both of them jolted slightly.

“Did you forget I was here?” Isaac asked, rolling his eyes.

Allison pressed her face into Cora’s shoulder and laughed. Cora looked up, past the huntress and took in the sight of Isaac, who had removed his own clothes, and was palming his cock through his jeans. “Get that hand off.” She said, a little breathlessly, letting out a moan of her own as Allison finally, blessedly pressed a finger into her. 

“What?” Isaac’s eyes went wide. 

Allison looked back over her shoulder, and Isaac wished he could appreciate the sight more; Cora splayed out, one of Allison’s hands between her legs, Allison on her knees, ass in the air facing Isaac. Isaac could smell the arousal on both of them, could see it in the color in Allison’s cheeks, the way Cora writhed as Allison’s thumb found her sensitive clit. 

“Cora and I are going to come at least twice.” Allison said, slipping a second finger inside the werewolf, multitasking flawlessly as always, “And then we’ll decide who gets to ride your dick and who gets to fuck you.”

Isaac’s eyes, if possible, went wider. “Fuck me?” 

Allison smiled sweetly, “When Cora and I discussed this, we talked to Lydia.” Allison paused for a minute, turning back to Cora, whose hips were rocking firmly against Allison’s hand. Allison released Cora’s hands to slide down her body, arching her ass up even further as her mouth took over, suckling at Cora’s clit, crooking her fingers in just the right way to have Cora crying out, hands buried in Allison’s curls as the orgasm shook through her. 

Allson pulled her hand away after a moment, nuzzling against the dark curls just north of where she’d been, sucking the fingers into her mouth as she turned back to Isaac. “We asked Lydia about the best strap on to get. If you’re not up for it, we don’t have to do it but…”

“Stiles and Jackson both vouched for this thing, I guess it can even vibrate.” Cora said, chest still heaving. “Get over here Argent, I want you to sit on my face.”

Isaac’s brain was firing a mile a minute, but for the moment, he watched Allison put her knees on either side of Cora’s head and lower herself down, and his brain temporarily whited out.


	5. the huntress and the wolves pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and the Too Good Very Much Divine Experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a day behind, I'll catch up as soon as I can! For now, enjoy the conclusion to the Corallisaac smut!

By the time the girls had each had their second orgasm, Isaac was so hard he was sure he would come the moment one of them touched him, let alone last long enough to fuck or be fucked. 

Pegging was a common occurrence in the pack; Lydia, in particular, was one of, if not the most dominant person among them, and he knew both Stiles and Jackson (and sometimes both) were all too happy to indulge her. Isaac had even fucked Stiles on one particularly eventful evening with him and Derek, but he’d never taken more than a few exploratory fingers up his own ass. 

Still, the image of both of his girlfriends; one of them fucking him while the other rode his cock was something Isaac couldn’t quite wrap his head around. This whole afternoon, watching Allison and Cora work each other to orgasm with the power and focus that both of them possessed had been entrancing. It was something he loved about each of them individually, but to see it from both of them simultaneously was a Divine Experience.

Cora recovered first, springing to her feet and moving towards Isaac on the couch, her face blank but her eyes still full of desire. “What did you decide?” She ran her hands into Isaac’s hair, stroking her way through it a few times. “Do you want to try it.” 

Isaac nodded, eyelids drooping as she played with his hair. “Just…slow?” 

He would come to regret that particular request.

\--

Nearly 45 minutes later, Isaac had only been allowed to come once, and he was literally, audibly, begging for Allison, who had four of her fingers in his ass, to fuck him. Cora had been grinding her cunt against his cock but refused to actually put it inside her, and neither of them would let him come, Cora’s nose making it all too easy for her to smell the orgasm coming. “Please please please please please.”

“You asked for slow, babe.” Cora said, winking.

“C’mon Cor, Ally, please. You went slow. I appreciate the slow. I’m done with slow.” 

Cora twisted around to look at Allison, who flashed a dimpled smile and shrugged. She withdrew her fingers, drawing another groan out of Isaac as she moved to roll a condom onto the strap on she had already put on. It smelled overwhelmingly like latex, but at the moment, neither werewolf cared over the smell of sex and Isaac’s drying come on his stomach. Cora rose up onto her knees, one hand reaching between her legs to align Isaac’s painfully hard cock with her pussy. “Ready, Ally?” 

“Isaac, you can come when Cora does.” That was the only warning he got before Isaac felt the odd, blunt press of the dildo at his hole just as Cora began to drop down onto his cock, and he had to throw an arm over his face and bite down to keep from crying out at the combined sensations. 

It was good, too good, and Isaac knew he wasn’t going to be able to last anywhere near long enough to make this good for Cora, so his other arm blindly fumbled forward, seeking her clit, hoping to help her along to what he knew was a third orgasm. His hand was batted away and he whined, moving his arm to look. Cora’s arms were braced on his chest, and she rocking slowly along his cock. Allison, visible over Cora’s shoulder, had her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she fucked him with the strap on. 

One of Allison’s arms was wrapped around Cora’s waist, deft fingers doing exactly what Isaac had intended to clumsily do. “You’re both so fucking perfect.” 

Allison’s grin widened at that, and Cora leaned in to kiss him, rolling one of his pebbled nipples between her thumb and forefinger. “We love you.” She said, breathily against his lips.

Isaac – blessedly – smelled Cora’s orgasm start, and he cried out some garbled combination of both of their names as he came, thrusting his hips up into Cora as Allison continued to fuck him through his orgasm, and Cora collapsed against his chest, her legs shaking.

They’re in the shower twenty minutes later when the werewolves hear the door open, and Derek growl, “Really, Cora, on my couch?” 

“I’m still naked!” She called from the shower, smirking at Isaac and Allison. 

“I’m going to the Stilinski’s. My couch better be clean by the time I get home.”


	6. interrupting math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek needs to go somewhere while Cora uses his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'm finally caught back up! Day 6 of Multiamory May

Malia’s head perked up suddenly and she turned to Stiles with a frown, “Did you have plans with Derek?”

Stiles looked up from the page, blinking the burned in lines of highlighter from his retinas and shook his head, “No.” He rolled off to one side to liberate his phone from his pocket.

Stiles sighed and looked up, “Can he hear me yet?”

Malia held up a finger and waited for what Stiles imagined was Derek’s reply. “Yeah.”

“We’re just studying. Come on—"

Stiles was interrupted by Derek slipping in his bedroom window, a face breaking from its grumpy grimace into a soft smile when he saw Stiles. He leaned down to press a kiss to Stiles’ forehead, rubbing his cheek against the top of Malia’s head. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“You’re just interrupting math.” Malia closed the textbook. “Plus, you smell upset. Spill.”

Stiles had closed his own notebook and handed it to Derek, who obligingly set it on his desk. Stiles moved so he was sitting with his back on the wall, patting the bed on either side of him. Malia was closer, so she tucked herself against Stiles’ right side, Derek slipping into the space to the left of Stiles, laying with his hands pillowed on his arms. “Did you say Cora, Isaac AND Allison were at your loft?”

Derek nodded, picking up his head to speak, “I’m pretty sure we need to craigslist another couch.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose, “Or maybe you should just move into a new apartment so that Cora can actually have her own room to have sex in.”

Derek shrugged and turned on his side, nuzzling his face against Stiles’ stomach, one hand resting on his thigh. “I like the loft.”

“What about your old house in the preserve? Are you ever going to do anything with that?” Malia asked, Stiles wincing at the abruptness of the question.

Derek was silent for a few minutes. “I didn’t see the point of building a pack house.” He said, his tone sad.

Stiles ran a hand through the alpha’s hair, scratching along Derek’s scalp, “Why not?”

Derek looked up, “You’re all going to leave soon, for college.” He shrugged, “And then it’ll just be me and Peter, really. It just seems like a waste.”

Stiles considered, one hand petting a solid rhythm through Derek’s thick dark hair, the other tracing a pattern against Malia’s shoulder. “Some of us are going to come back.” He said, finally, leaning down to kiss the top of Derek’s head, “Eventually.”

Derek looked up, that same soft smile that he only ever directed at Stiles on his lips. “I guess I could look into it.” He said, leaning up to kiss Stiles’ neck, the faintest brush of lips still enough to run a shiver down Stiles’ spine. “But really, we are going to need to find a replacement couch because I’m pretty sure it cannot be salvaged.”

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on [Tumblr!](https://those-who-fall.tumblr.com)


End file.
